Under The Moonlight
by Sapphy-star girl
Summary: Sapphire and Raph are happy in there relationship, but as an enermy of the turtles and swears revange. Sapphire and Raph's relation ship in put on the line? Could they be stronger to stay together or will it be over. Sequel to Sapphire Eyes. RaphxOC and LeoxOC and might be rated higher for later Chapters. :)
1. Chapter 1

I** don't own TMNTs or of the other Characters but Sapphire is my OC and I hope you enjoy the story :) PS I must warn you that I have dyslexia and might missed some words out without realising and spelled some wrong and don't worry I'm trying to improve. thank you :) **

* * *

**Under the Moonlight**

It was the last day of school before summer and Sapphire was doing drawing on the piece of paper she had on her desk. She looked up and saw Tabbie and Asteria looking at the clock.

All of the class was looking at the clock, then the clock hit three and they bell rang. The whole class got their stuff in a rush and went out of the door. Sapphire and her friends walked down the hall to their lockers.

"So Sapphy. What are you doing for the summer?" Asteria asked. Sapphire looked at the goth.

"I don't know visit Raph mostly and babysit Daisy." The redhead answered. Her friends looked at her.

"So you're not doing anything exciting this summer then?" Tabbie asked. Sapphire shook her head.

"No." She sighed. Sapphire puts her bag on her shoulders and walked out of the school with her friends.

"So are you two doing anything tonight?" Tabbie asked."

"I'm staying with the Leo tonight, my parents and Hades are going to my grandma's for the weekend. That means me and Leo are going to be alone." Asteria said in a flirty tone of voice.

Tabbie's eyes widen and Sapphire blushed at their friend's comment.

"What, we'll just watch movies and make out. Nothing different from you two." Asteria said to reassure her friends. Tabbie nodded and Sapphire's blush deepened. Asteria looked at her friend and smirked. "Sapphire have you made out with Raph yet?" The goth asked

Sapphire's face went full red. "None of your business." She said hiding her face from her friends. Asteria and Tabbie smirked at her.

"Oh come on Sapphy tell us the details." Tabbie said.

"No, if I tell you. You might tell Clyde and he wouldn't be happy." Sapphire said with a sad face.

"Sapphy I follow the best friends houner not to tell anyone." Tabbie said with a hand over her heart. Sapphire sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, me and Raph made out teice okay, but not as much as you and Clyde." The redhead said and Tabbie gave her friend a smile.

"Has Clyde packed his stuff for Madrid?" Tabbie asked changing the subject.

"Yeah he pack loads even though your only going for five weeks to see your family." Sapphire said.

"Wait your going to Madrid for five weeks?" Asteria said shocked, the tanned girl nodded. "Man I'm Greek and you don't see my going to Patras to my family do you." She said.

"It was my dad's idea and plus my family want to meet Clyde." Tabbie said.

"Okay Tabs but I must warn you about a couple of things. One he snores and talks in his sleep and two when he eats he can be a pig." Sapphire warned her friend.

"Don't worry Sapphy it will be fine. Me and Clyde be on the beach mostly looking at the sea." Tabbie sighed dreamly. Asteria rolled her eyes and suddenly a beep of a horn caught their attention.

Sapphire saw her brother's car waiting for her.

"Okay guys I'll text you tonight okay." Sapphire said to her friends. The two girls nodded and waved. Sapphire walked to the car and opened the door and got in the seat.

"Hey dad. Hows your day been?" Sapphire greeted her dad. Patrick looked at his daugter and sighed sadly.

"Sapphire I've got some news today and I have to go LA for three weeks." He said.

"Dad it doesn't matter you have to work and me and Daisy will be alright. Won't we Daisy." Sapphire said to her little sister in the back seat.

"Yep." Daisy said back and then Patrick chuckled and shook his head. Sapphire looked at her dad with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not letting you stay on your own for three weeks." He said, Sapphire pouted.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I'll worry and your lucky I asked Master Splinter if you and Daisy can stay at his and he agreed." Patrick said.

"Is Midnight and Ratatouille coming with us?" Daisy asked. Patrick looked at his daughter in the back seat.

"Of course, Master Splinter said it was okay." Her dad answered as he started the car. They drove back to their apartment building.

**At thier apartment**

As Patrick opened the door, the two sisters went into their room. Sapphire and Daisy got into their room, they were shock to see two suit cases on the bed but one of them was sill half packed. Suddenly Patrick walked into the room.

"I packed your stuff when you were at school and I put every thing you need, and Sapphire you case is the open one so you can pack the rest of your stuff." He said as he left their room. Sapphire went to her draw and got the bras, underwear and socks. Sapphire closed the case.

"Dad what time is best going to the Turtles?" Sapphire asked.

"I think now is the best time, because my flight is at seven and I need to at the airport in an hour." Patrick said. Sapphire got Midnight's leash and latched it on her collar.

"Dad have you pack Midnight's food and Ratatouille stuff?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes I did it before I pack your and Daisy's stuff." Her dad said. She nodded. "I'll help you and I think it's time we should be going now." He said. The girls got the stuff and Patrick got the pets and their stuff.

As they walked out off the apartment, they went out off the apartment building and into the alleyway. Patrick put Ratatouille cage down and opened the man hole. He looked around to see no one was watching. They all go into the manhole and into the sewer.

They walked down the tunnels, until they walked to a wall. Sapphire pulled the metal bar down and the wall opened. They walk in and saw no one was around.

The walk down the steps until they heard grunting and fighting in the other room. Sapphire and Daisy put their cases down and walked to the training room. Sapphire opens the door and see the Turtles training.

Master Splinter heard the door open from behind him, he turned to see Sapphire, Daisy and Patrick. Master Splinter smiled at them and welcomed them.

"Hello Mr Hadden, Sapphire and Daisy." He greeted his guest. They all smiled and the rat humanoid looked to see if Clyde was there. "May I ask but where is you eldest?" He asked.

"Clyde is working and he doesn't get off till eight tonight and tomorrow he's going to Madrid with Tabbie and her family." Patrick answered. Master Splinter nodded. Patrick turned to his daugters and hugged them. "Be good for Master Splinter and Daisy mind your manners when you are eating." He said sternly to his daughters.

"We will dad and I will make sure that Daisy will mind her manners." Sapphire said. She felt Daisy giving her a glare. Patrick pulled away and kissed their heads.

"I will call everynight and Sapphire make sure Daisy is in bed for 9:30 okay." He said, Sapphire nodded. He hugged them for the last time and left.

**Later at night**

Sapphire was in her PJ's, she wore her shorts and grey tank top with white bed socks. She was waiting for the turtles coming back from their patrol of the city, Daisy took Mikey's room and Sapphire hoped he didn't mind which he didn't. Master Splinter put Daisy to bed he was telling her some stories.

She took a sip from mug of green tea. She go the remote and turned over, suddenly she felt someone watching her. Sapphire turned to see Master Splinter standing there.

"Daisy is fast asleep." He said.

"Thanks Master Splinter, I hope you didn't mind." Sapphire said to him. Master Splinter smiled at her.

"Of course not. She is a little angel." He said. Master Splinter sits next to her watching TV. "What's on?" He asked.

"Nothing really, all I could find were so reality show which I hate." She said.

"I know. People go on national TV to make fun of themselves. TV use to be good." Master Splinter said and Sapphire nodded in agreement. Suddenly the door open to see three turtles coming through.

"Where is Leonardo?" Master Splinter asked.

"He went to see Asteria." Raph said as his eyes landed on Sapphire. The redhead smiled at him and he smirked at her back. "He'll be back a midnight."

"Where's Daisy?" Mikey asked.

"She went to bed." Sapphire answered. Mikey had a sad look.

"Aww we were about to watch Scary Movie 4." He groaned. "No bother I'll just go to bed." He said. Donnie made a blow out bed for Mikey so he wouldn't have to sleep on the sofa for three weeks.

"Yep, I'm tired a little. Goodnight everyone." Donnie said as he followed Mikey up the steps.

"I should retire and Raphael don't make Sapphire stay up too late." He told his son as went up the steps.

"Yeah I will." He said as he sat next to her and put his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. Sapphire put her head on his shoulder as he grabbed the remote and turned on the movie channel.

"How was patrolling tonight?" Sapphire asked. Raph sighed and looked at his girlfriend.

"Just kicked some criminals ass that's it really." He said.

**Hour into the movie**

Sapphire sat their in his lap with her head in his neck. She felt dozy, tired and sleepy, Sapphire closed her eyes and then she was shaken awake. Sapphire quickly opened her eyes, she saw Raph looking at her.

"You're tired you need to go to bed." Raph said.

Sapphire stared his tiredly. "No I'm fine Raph, just cloing my eyes." She said.

Suddenly she squealed a little as she felt Raph stand up and hold her in bridal style.

"No you're sleepy and I'm taking you bed." He said as he went up the steps to his room. Raph walked into his room and dropped Sapphire on his bed. Sapphire sat there pouting.

Raph just chuckled as he sat next to her. " I love it when you make that face." He said as he kissed her lips. Sapphire kissed him back and pulled away.

"Kissing me isn't going to get you off the hook." She said.

"Sapphire you're tired and I don't want my Gem to sleep downstairs." He said as kissed her again, this time he deepened the kiss and put his arms tightly around her waist. Sapphire kisses him back and puts her arms around his neck to bring him closer. Rapphire pulled away and put his lips on her neck. She gasp and moaned as he kissed down her neck and nipped her collar bone.

Raph left her neck and put his lip back on hers in a deep kiss and he lay her down on his bed. After a couple of minutes making out, Sapphire pulled away.

Out of breath. Raph lay there beside her and leaned up to peck her lips.

"I love you." Sapphire said. Raph smirked again and gave a short kiss to her lips again.

"I love you too." He said as her brought her down to his shoulder and puts arms around her qnd pulled the covers over them. "Goodnight Gem." He said.

"Goodnight Babycakes." Sapphire said giggling a little.

"Who are you calling Babycakes." He said giving her a fake angry look. Sapphire giggled again and kissed his lips.

"You now goodnight." She said as she lay her head on his shoulders and put arms around him and went to sleep. Raph lean forward and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams Babe." He whispered. Raph brought her closer and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

That was Chapter 1 and I hoped you liked it. :)

Read and Review thanks for reading

PS If there's any mistakes or if I need to improve something just tell me and I'll change it. thank you :)


	2. To readers

**To my Dear readers,**

**Sorry if I haven't been updating the sequel to Sapphire Eyes. I have been really busy and have been looking for a job and doing courses to improve myself of getting one and today it is really hard to find one. **

**On the 26th July I'm going on holiday with my family and friends for 12 days and the place where I'm going doesn't have internet. Soon as I get back I'll try to update Under the moonlight. **

**Thank you **

**Krista Clarke (Sapphy-star girl)**


End file.
